Surrender Your Heart
by im-a-breeze-no-one-feels
Summary: --Labyrinth-Legend Crossover--
1. Twisted Desire

Title: Surrender Your Heart  
  
By: Alias: Chica  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Legend or Labyrinth because alas, I am a devoted LOTR fan and have split the money in half. So if you would like to contribute to the 'Let's all buy labyrinth before Vegas (javelinconquest) gets some one to write the script' Fund, then please put a contribution into the little box....DO IT! .

Chapter 1: Twisted DesireLily gazed into the crystal sphere with deep brown eyes as it floated in the air beckoningly in front of her. Desire and wanting filled her heart and she reached out to touch it, having the undeniable urge to fulfill that desire as the mysterious stranger's words echoed in her mind:  
  
"This is the portal to all of your deepest darkest desires. The pillar of all your dreams, your lust, your longing....and if you take it....your paradise will become a reality." And then he had vanished.  
  
As the girl placed one finger on the crystal it shattered as delicately as a bubble might and the trance dissolved with it.  
  
Suddenly the forest around her had become eerily silent and the sounds of playful faeries, the wind in the willows, the cheerful song of the birds had gone. The sunlight on the young woman's back had become colder and almost nonexistent.  
  
Lily had a horrible feeling inside her that made her want to scream for her beloved to come and rescue her from the familiar instinct that she had done something terrible.  
  
Turning and readying herself to run, Lily found herself face to face with the aristocratic and ever-smiling goblin king. She recoiled, and the fear in her eyes just made Jareth grin wider.  
  
He held contact with their eyes and stepped forward, holding out yet another crystal ball that he twirled and tossed effortlessly in his hands.  
  
"Lily...You have been ignorant in your choice, haven't you?"  
  
Shaking, Lily bit her lip, speechless.  
  
"Although...." Jareth stopped and held out the crystal to Lily once more, "Ignorance is bliss." He turned his back to the young maiden, throwing the crystal off into the forest, although it was a forest no longer but an orange wasteland that surrounded the very center of the complex maze before them. The Labyrinth.  
  
"This is just a dream," Lily thought, "I'm back in the forest with Jack and this is all a dream. I'm sleeping."  
  
"It's more real than you can imagine, Lily." He turned to face her again, looking into her eyes with the same enchanting elegance that lured so many girls into the Labyrinth.  
  
"Jack will come for me." She bit back her frustration and confronted Jareth with a determination that he had found in Sarah.  
  
"Let's make this interesting, hm?" Jareth rested his hands on his sides.  
  
"I will give your beloved Jack 13 hours to rescue you from my Labyrinth and provide you with a chance to live happily ever after. But this is not all...I am not one to stand for losing my battles and I have yet to claim what is already mine...her name is Sarah."  
  
The goblin king whispered her name softly, his smile fading slowly and his heartache was apparent to Lily, whom in all of her innocence and soul that she had always come to understand the emotions of others, always wanting to help.  
  
Jareth on the other hand had never been so and took advantage of this attribute in Lily, having no intention on telling her of Sarah's harsh feelings toward him.  
  
Lily paused, a soft wave of sympathy coming over her and she stepped bravely forward, to look over the hill next to the goblin king.  
  
Jareth smiled slyly to himself, she was falling perfectly into his plan. He looked up at Lily with pleading eyes, wiping the malevolent smile off of his face and spoke gently now.  
  
"I will send help with you, generously offering the one and only woman that had ever solved my labyrinth and stolen my heart...If Jack and Sarah work together, Sarah being kind and caring as you, Lily, then you will be rescued and I will be reunited with my deepest desire also...will you help relieve me of this burden on my heart?"  
  
Lily smiled, 'He's no more harmless than Jack, and so in love with this girl.'  
  
She nodded accordingly and Jareth pursed his lips together, trying extremely hard not to express just how proud and arrogant he really was but smirking wickedly on the inside.  
  
'Sarah will be mine...I will have her...forever.'  
  
Stepping back slowly, he took Lily's hand and kissed it lightly as he started to fade away, "The Labyrinth is built on the soul of it's occupants, on their strength and their courage and you have no idea how much this means to me, just how much of a happy end this will become..."  
  
With that Lily and Jareth disappeared as Jareth had came and they were off to the castle beyond the goblin city, at the very center of the maze called simply, in a shadow of its complexity, The Labyrinth.  
  
A bewildered Sarah stood on the edge of the sandy hill where Lily and Jareth had stood only moments ago. Unknowingly, Lily had wished Sarah and Jack into the Labyrinth once she had accepted the goblin king's proposition.  
  
"The Labyrinth?" Sarah whispered to herself, the memory of her escape only a few months ago still fresh in her mind. The sight of the maze below, the smell of the dusty air, and the feeling that your heart had been emptied and that you were simply in a dream world, dancing on the edge of insanity.  
  
"Why am I here?" She asked herself, not paying any attention whatsoever to the young man that stood behind her, ever more frightened that he had no idea where Lily had gone and his surroundings where not familiar to him in any way.  
  
"Where are you Jareth!?!" Sarah screamed out into the open.  
  
Jack slowly approached her and tapped her lightly on her shoulder, jumping back slightly as she spun around to face him.  
  
"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to scare you...Where...where is this?"  
  
Sarah didn't know what to think. If the infamous goblin king who had been known for his disguises and for clouding one's vision of what was real happened to be nowhere in sight, then who might this stranger be? Who indeed? 


	2. Lily in Wonderland

Title: Surrender Your Heart  
  
By: Alias: Chica  
  
Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? I think it's just one of those things ya know?.... O.O :at the man in black standing behind her, cracking his knuckles Uh...heh...did I say that? I meant it's my pleasure to present a fan fiction of the wonderful production, Jim Henson's Labyrinth, which I adore and love and am not worthy of viewing with my own two unworthiness eyes.... heh...  
  
Author's Notes: Don't worry after you have read this chapter and no one think of considering for a lawsuit, mmmkay? glances back at the man in black O.O help...  
  
Chapter 2: Lily in Wonderland  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Jack...Who...who are you?"  
  
"Sarah..."  
  
"Where is Lily?" Jack stared at her with those kind ocean blue eyes and Sarah's thoughts went to war as she realized what was going on.  
  
"She's...in the labyrinth..."  
  
'Jareth's games are never-ending,' she thought, sighing and rolling her eyes, as she put her hands to the side of her face in frustration.  
  
'Could this be him?' She gave Jack a sideways glance and stared back at the ground as this became even more alarming.  
  
'But what if it isn't...then we're just wasting time to save that girl...13 hours...'  
  
A barely audible voice was sounding off right then, "You can't let Jareth control you like this."  
  
Sarah blinked as she turned around to see Jack running off toward the labyrinth.  
  
"Wait!" She started off toward the entrance...but as those who are in the labyrinth differ or change, so does the labyrinth..."The Labyrinth is built on the souls, the heart, the courage of others..." It is ever changing...  
  
---The Castle---  
  
Jareth lounged on his throne, oblivious to the commotion of the goblins before, over, below, up and around him, and lazily twirling a crystal in his hand.  
  
Jareth grinned as he looked to Lily, wide eyed and alert, obviously amused with her state of confusion.  
  
'If she's to be staying here I should make use of this human maiden.'  
  
Jareth shifted his wrist and tossed the crystal ball to Lily. She caught it in both hands and stared at it for a moment as the surrounding pandemonium melted away, save for herself and the goblin king.  
  
She heard him in a whisper as he circled her, leaving her in a dream-like state of mind, "You chose your path, Lily, now it is up to you to take it..."  
  
Lily spun around to find that the castle beyond the goblin city wasn't remotely similar to the wonderland that she had been transported to just moments before she had....no...for some reason she couldn't figure out exactly where she was or how she had traveled here in the first place...although she had the most peculiar feeling that she was waiting for something...or some one.  
  
Taking in her environment more clearly now, she could see that she was in an orchard and tall trees surrounded her as the sun shone brightly above them, although a breeze floated happily in Lily's hair. On the trees grew the most delectable looking peaches...  
  
---The Labyrinth---  
  
"What...happened?" Sarah looked as surprised as she had once she had been led, or rather forced to the labyrinth undeniably by the work of Jareth.  
  
The Labyrinth had indeed changed since her last visit.  
  
Ivy grew over the walls in the entrance to the labyrinth and the sky was not as it had appeared to be from the hill, now shades of soft pink, violet, and blue as the sun set on the far end of the walls.  
  
There were lanterns hung along the black stone with blue fire inside of them and in every lamp danced two faeries around the flame in the center.  
  
The old rotten entrance to the labyrinth had no more eye fungus creatures growing onto it, but it was made of pure gold. Sarah couldn't fully comprehend what had happened to it. The Labyrinth was strange enough...but the one thing that bothered Sarah to an extent was that she was not on the ground, except she was.  
  
Looking up to the sky she reached up, and realized that she wasn't standing upright at all once her hand reached the ceiling that had been painted the brilliant colors of a sunset. They were upside down and as far as Sarah could tell, somewhere inside the Labyrinth already.  
  
Jack reached down to touch the painted sky also and looked to the golden doors.  
  
"What's happening? What is this place?!" Jack demanded, turning to Sarah and backing up against the wall.  
  
"It's the Labyrinth...What else?" A wispy voice could be heard, like the chiming of a bell almost, coming from somewhere unseen.  
  
That voice was familiar...Jack turned to one of the hanging lamps to see a faerie with blonde hair and piercing eyes, smiling at him admiringly through the glass.  
  
"Oona?! How did you get here?" Jack exclaimed, reaching to take down the lantern.  
  
"Free and Careless flying through the wood, I came upon a crystal. The most wonderful feeling I felt that you couldn't imagine, Jack!"  
  
"Wait, don't touch it!" Sarah moved to swat Jack's hand away.  
  
Jack stopped and looked at Sarah in mid-reach, puzzled.  
  
"You can't trust faeries...it's almost common sense!"  
  
Oona was looking daggers at Sarah and had grown an instant disliking for her then and there.  
  
"It's okay," said Jack, smiling honestly, "Oona is my friend...She will help us find Lily."  
  
"Is that it then? We must find the princess before she gets herself into another royal mess?" The faerie huffed, crossing her arms.  
  
"We have to, Oona, please?" There was that look again...those eyes...Sarah couldn't help feeling warm inside when he looked at her like that, and Oona couldn't resist it any better.  
  
"Yes, yes, come on then! Get me out of here!" The faerie beat lightly on the glass, smiling at Jack. There was something about her that Sarah just couldn't trust...  
  
---The Orchard---  
  
Lily sat in the shade, taking another bite of the peach and laid it in her lap, looking about the orchard. Everything seemed perfect. Nothing was missing.  
  
Suddenly as Lily took the last bite of the peach the sky started fading to black slowly and the leaves on the trees started falling. The peaches dropped from the trees also, raining down on the ground.  
  
Lily stood up, hearing a faraway voice telling her something, 'Wake up, Wake up, Wake up now!"  
  
Lily's eyes shot open just as the orchard had gone pitch black and looked around for the source of the voice.  
  
A pale man stood before her with raven black hair and dark brown eyes. He looked like a normal human, but he leaned over her as she lay propped up against a yellow, florescent wall behind her.  
  
"Where-Where am I?" Lily tried to stand up, but the man pulled her back down just as she was about to hit her head on the 4 foot high ceiling above that was dripping a weak acid onto the ground around them.  
  
"You're in an oubliette, fair lady...calm yourself." The man said, smiling wolfishly, but she was certain he meant her no harm.  
  
"An oubliette?"  
  
"Yes, an oubliette, a noose, a trap, a dungeon, a cell, a hold, a pit, a vault, a prison, a catacomb, a cavern, a cave, a place...to forget." Lily blinked, slightly confused.  
  
"Who...are you?"  
  
"Full of questions, hm? Well, my name is Wolf, and you are?"  
  
"I'm Lily...and...why is your name wolf?" Lily said, feeling a little insecure about why some one would have the name of a vicious predator...although he didn't seem evil in any way now...  
  
"Well..." The man laughed mischieviously, looking back up at Lily, "You see...I'm what you might call a...werewolf..." He glanced around the oubliette as if looking to see if anyone was listening, even if it was totally obvious that no one was even there except the two of them, the small dungeon being a little too quiet as their voices echoed off the walls.  
  
Wolf looked back to her and smiled slyly, putting a finger to his lips, as his eyes flashed amber golden yellow, and for a moment his eyes became that of a wolf, "Sh...don't tell..."  
  
Lily's mouth dropped open, as she gaped at the werewolf who happened to be hovering over her...  
  
"Oh...don't be scared...I won't bite." Lily wasn't so sure of this. 


	3. Detours and Doormen

Title: Surrender Your Heart  
  
By: Alias: Chica  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or Legend or The 10th Kingdom for that matter, however I do own the doorman   
  
Author's Notes: Hehe...this chappie ish sooo cool...I'm soooo proud, don't forget to leave reviews people....shakes the little box and leave a small contribution in the little box!.....What did I say?! shakes it again ....please? o.O  
  
Chapter 3: Detours and Doormen  
  
---The Labyrinth---  
  
As Jack pulled down the lamp the glass dissolved instantly.  
  
Oona blinked, standing up and brushing her clothes off in Jack's palm. She looked up to him, "You have a gift, Jack."  
  
'Of course...Jack was the reason that the Labyrinth would be so different. It changes with the people inside it,' Sarah thought, looking back to the golden doors.  
  
"Come on, we have to get moving." Walking up to the golden doors, she reached forward for one of the ring knockers on the door, because the door had no handles at all.  
  
Suddenly the door shook with a great force and a slot slid open on the door, revealing two green eyes, human eyes as far as Sarah and Jack could tell, but one eye was covered by a black patch.  
  
"Name?" A scratchy voice came from behind the door as the being's uncovered eye moved over each of them, studying them carefully.  
  
"Um...I'm Jack, this is Sarah and Oona..."  
  
"Oh, well la de da! Password?" The being said roughly.  
  
"Uh...there's a password?" Sarah said, raising a brow.  
  
"That's what I said, didn't I? While you're trying to comprehend that, I'll just get back to work then-"  
  
"No!" The three all said together, placing both hands out in front of them in a halting gesture.  
  
The slot opened back fully from it's halfway open halfway closed position and the being rolled its eyes...or eye, looking back to them.  
  
"Fine then, I'll give you a riddle to solve and gain passage, if you can handle it..."  
  
It paused, with a thoughtful look and closed its eye for a moment.  
  
Jack, Sarah, and Oona held their breath.  
  
"Yes! I've got one then...While exploring the wilds of Narnia, Legato was captures by wood fairies. Blai, the powerful chief of the fairies told him he could make one final statement, which would determine how he would die. If the statement he made was false, he would be boiled in water. If the statement were true, he would be fried in oil. Legato found neither of this options too his liking, so he made a statement that got him out of this seemingly impossible situation. What is the one statement he could have made?  
  
The trio's mouths dropped open and they all together once more said, "Huh?"  
  
---The Oubliette---  
  
"Why are you here? Why am I here?" Lily scanned the oubliette with chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Oh, well, I'm here because I was checking to see if any unsuspecting rabbits or elves, or maybe a faerie or two had gotten lost in the oubliette, maybe a firey or a banished goblin, you get lots of those around here, but I think that they taste a little gamy. Then again faeries can be too sweet with all that excess magic and..."  
  
Wolf stopped to stare at the wide eyed expression on Lily's face.  
  
"Hm...That's a little off subject, but anyways, you are here because I imagine that the king put you here."  
  
"The...goblin king?"  
  
Wolf raised a brow and scratched briefly at his ear the way a dog might, "I...don't know of any others..."  
  
The man stood up, leaning over as to avoid hitting hit head on the less that tall ceiling and held out a hand to her.  
  
Lily took his hand and he pulled her up, the looked about the ceiling and started to sniff the air, then turned to her, "Hm, you smell good," turning back to the walls, feeling around, smiling.  
  
Lily made a strange face and decided to take it as a compliment rather than a, 'Gee, you smell like you would go great with some potatoes and pecan pie,' kind of comment.  
  
Then he stopped, smiling and showing canines almost as sharp as the goblin king's own.  
  
"Smells like the orchard is where you came from...good thing I woke you up before you were a soulless puddle of your former self, huh? I mean, eating all those peaches an losing so many dreams can really work on ya."  
  
The werewolf said it nonchalantly as if sucking out some one's essence was nothing new to him.  
  
He patted a hollow sounding section on the wall and knocked on it three times, turning to Lily and joking, "Knock on wood," as Lily looked to the wall and as soon as she had blinked a miniature door appeared in the wall.  
  
Her mouth dropped open as Wolf pushed it open to find a swamp that could give the bog a run for its money.  
  
"What is that smell?!" Lily covered her nose with both hands.  
  
"Yea," said Wolf, coughing slightly due to his wolf-like sense of scent.  
  
"A lot of people give it that reaction. But You'd be surprised that there are far worse. This is just one of the very small lost sections of the 9 kingdoms, because really there are around 15."  
  
"We're still in the 9 kingdoms?"  
  
"Correct," Wolf bents down, crawling through the small door with Lily following, "This is one of those places that no one would ever tell royalty like you about, it's where they send creatures of all sorts to be banished from respectable company like yourself, princess."  
  
Lily blinked, standing up and brushing off her dress, which happened to be encrusted with crystals and jewels, white with the softest silken fabric in the lands, and asked a particularly ditzy question, "How did you know that I was a princess?"  
  
"Oh, lucky guess." Wolf smiled and looked around, twitching slightly at the smell.  
  
"How can you take this smell with your sense of smell?!"  
  
"I've gotten used to it," he said, looking about the tall and satanic trees, some which appeared to be overgrown beanstalks. The ground was soft and moist and growls, rumbles and moans could be heard in the dense marsh, a well done reflection of any forbidden forest.  
  
"But watch out, you never know what to expect in a swamp like this. All kinds of monsters live here, not to mention the witch."  
  
The werewolf shuddered lightly at the thought.  
  
Lily blinked, stopping as they crossed a log and reached the other side, letting Wolf lead the way out of the marsh, since at least he looked like he knew where he was going.  
  
"Witch?"  
  
"Swamp witch. Every swamp or dark forest has one, it's like an unwritten rule, but this particular one it in this particular swamp in this particular labyrinth ruled by this particularly evil goblin king because she is one of the banished from the 9 kingdoms. As I told you before, only horrible criminals and their unsuspecting prey roam this god-forsaken land..."  
  
Lily started thinking then as they walked through vines and over fallen beanstalks and sinister looking unmarked graves.  
  
'If only horrible criminals are in the labyrinth and their...prey...then why would he be here?' Her eyes widened.  
  
'And...the prey?'  
  
---The Labyrinth---  
  
Jack ad Sarah stood there, dumbfounded and Oona smiled, crossing her arms.  
  
They looked at her and blinked as the being behind the door looked over to the faerie also, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"And what do you look so confident about?" Sarah asked, expecting some snide remark...and wasn't disappointed.  
  
"Well, it's just so easy, I can't believe you two don't know." Oona smirked, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Get on with it then! The answer?" Said the creature impatiently.  
  
"What is it, Oona?" Jack smiled and leaned into the faerie waiting for the reply as Oona turned to the slot where the eye patched being stared at her.  
  
"Well... Legato said: "You will boil me in water." The fairies were faced with a dilemma. If they boil him in water, that would make his statement true, which means he should have been fried in oil. They can only fry him in oil if he makes a true statement, but if they do, it would make his final statement false. The fairies had no way our of their situation so they were forced to set him free."  
  
She smiled again, smugly as if she knew everything and Sarah and Jack blinked, looking back to the doorman.  
  
"Is that right?" Sarah asked.  
  
The doorman sighed, rolling his eyes and shooting the faerie a nasty glare, then closed the slot.  
  
The door shook again for a moment and the doors parted, revealing the doorman.  
  
The doorman stood in front of them, no taller than they and stared at them with one uncovered eye, while the other had the eye patch covering it that they had seen behind the door slot.  
  
Noticing now upon closer viewing, the doorman's uncovered eye was like that of a cat, with a thin slit pupil that glowed slightly in the dim light, a piercing green.  
  
They couldn't see the rest of the doorman because darkness had enveloped them and everything was pitch black. All they could see of him was the one, glowing eye and the black eye patch that was even lighter than the black surrounding them.  
  
Sarah stepped closer to Jack and Oona glanced at her with a cold look in her eyes, turning her attention back to the doorman as a map appeared floating in the air in front of them, held by the doorman's hand, invisible in the dark.  
  
"What's this?" Sarah reached forward, taking the map in her hands and squinting as her eyes adjusted to the light.  
  
Jack stared at it for a moment too, "Oona?"  
  
"Right." Oona, as if on cue, hopped onto the map, illuminating it dully with her surrounding aura of dim light just enough aht they could see the wording and lines on the map.  
  
Jack blinked, looking back up at the glowing one eye of the still invisible doorman, "It's only half of a map, it won't help us."  
  
The doorman narrowed his eye at Jack and stepped a little closer.  
  
They could hear his heavy breath as he looked Jack in the eyes, "It's half of the map of the labyrinth. I'm being generous, young man for I too have a distinct disliking for the goblin king, and although it is only half of a map, it changes with the labyrinth so it would still be helpful, would it not?"  
  
He backed away from the two wide eyed teenagers and faerie a little, a smile barely visible on his shadowed face that they still could not make out in the darkness. "It is better to have something, some piece of anything than nothing at all isn't it?"  
  
The doorman laughed briefly in his scratchy voice, making all three of them shudder.  
  
"Yes...as they say..." For a second Sarah could make out the doorman's crude features. She saw his razor sharp teeth and the claws on the ends of his wrinkled and burnt, slender fingers, and the warts and scabs covering his monstrous face.  
  
He lifted the eye patch to them, leaning in to reveal an open space; a rotted opening that exposed the inside of the doorman's eye socket.  
  
"In the land of the blind...the one eyed man is king..." 


	4. What Kind of Magic Spell To Use?

Title: Surrender Your Heart  
  
By: Alias: Chica  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth –cough-butiwillsoonjustwatchme-cough- ...what? O.o NO ONE ASKED YOU! –runs off-  
  
Author's Notes: Why do you even read these...people like you scare me...Oh goodie goodie gumdrops!....STOP STARING! –runs off....again- P.S. Stab me with a spoon!...oh yea, sorry I haven't updated...don't kill meh...with a knife-okays im done....SCOTTY DON'T! –gets hit in the head with the keyboard....with a knife-  
  
Chapter 4: What kind of Magic Spell To Use?  
  
---The Swamp---  
  
Lily stopped on the other side of the mucky river running through the swamp, looking  
  
cautiously over at Wolf.  
  
"Well...why are you here?"  
  
"Oh...yes, well," He scratched his ear the same way and twitched slightly, pausing and  
  
shifting his eyes back and forth as if thinking hard on the question.  
  
"Heh...funny story really-"  
  
Just as Wofl looked up to her, his eyes flashing amber, a glow in the corner of their eyes  
  
caught their attention. Lily and Wolf turned to see the source of the aura encircling three  
  
palm sized pixies with blue skin, pointed ears and makeshift cloth from moss that  
  
covered everything that needed to be covered.  
  
The three pixies smiles up at them with gleaming green eyes, the little light that was  
  
Escaping from the treetops glimmering off of their silverfish-white hair.  
  
Lily leaned in closer, smiling sweetly at them.  
  
Wolf looked at them and rolled his eyes, growling softly. As everyone always knows,  
  
Fairies and pixies and sprites can't be trusted, 'It's almost common sense'.  
  
"Hello!" The middle pixie spoke up in a high pitched, but audible squeal.  
  
"This isn't good, this isn't good at aaallll." Wolf mumbled to Lily, practically singing the  
  
last part in a warning tone.  
  
Lily gave him a backward glance but the first pixie averted her attention quickly back to  
  
them.  
  
Wolf knew that something was definitely wrong here...  
  
"There are three things that you must know in order to surv-"  
  
"To get through the swa-"  
  
"Forest safely," Said the three pixies, the last nudging the other two in the ribs.  
  
"One," started the first, "You mustn't drink the water."  
  
"Two, you must never eat the mushrooms."  
  
"And three, you must never-"  
  
"Ever-"  
  
"Under any circumstances-"  
  
"Fall asleep..." The last pixie shot the other two nasty glares, as the interruptions had  
  
finally come her way. Then they all smiled in mock-innocence and looked up at Lily.  
  
"But...I was told of a swamp witch, do you know anything of her?"  
  
The three pixies huddled closer together and gasped all at once.  
  
"Do we know the swamp witch?"  
  
"Well, I'm insulted!"  
  
Lily blinked, thinking that she had offended them by suggesting that they knew the  
  
whereabouts of the witch, even if it was to avoid her,  
  
"I-I think that you misunderstood, I meant-"  
  
"OH YES! It's all fun and games with you mortals."  
  
"Not a care in the world, don't think that anything could ever harm you!"  
  
"You think that we're monsters, just foul beings put on this In-between Land as pests!"  
  
"Pests!"  
  
"PESTS!"  
  
Lily recoiled slightly, leaning back and blinking as the pixies' voices raised to a  
  
screaming squeal.  
  
Wolf was dancing rather like a person in dire need for a bathroom facility, repeating to  
  
Himself the dangers of angering master troublemakers such as pixies, almost whining,  
  
"This isn't good, This isn't good, ohhh, I want my booone!"  
  
"What should we do with them then? What spell shall we cast, sisters?"  
  
"Ahhh...." Said the third pixie, "I think that they want to go and visit the dear witch."  
  
The pixies all grinned maliciously now.  
  
Wolf blinked and his eyes grew wide as he went into a sort of small panic attack, waving  
  
His hands out in front of the pixies, "Wait! No no no no no no no no no, you don't wanna do that! Three nice little girls like you-"  
  
"I recognize you! WOLF!"  
  
The other two gasped melodramatically as before.  
  
"Uh...I have one of those faces?" Wolf suggested, unconvincingly.  
  
"You took a bite at me last moon! FOOL!" The pixie took in a deep breath, calming  
  
herself and smiled sweetly as before. Wolf let out a small whimper, inching behind Lily.  
  
"Yes, I do believe they might want to go see the witch..." She raised a finger at them.  
  
"No wait, I want to do it!"  
  
"No, It's my turn to be naughty!"  
  
"Is not!" "Is too!"  
  
"Is NOT!"  
  
"IS TOO!"  
  
"IS NOT ITS NOT IS NOT-"  
  
"IIIIISSSSSSS TOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
The two continued bickering as the pixie in the middle blinked, a little confused and just  
  
stood, er, floated on the beanstalk stump they had all been hovering over that still had an  
  
ax stuck in the side.  
  
"Quick, let's amscra before they stop fighting, I don't wanna end up as food for the  
  
muck monsters."  
  
Lily blinked as Wolf grabbed her wrist and started to lead her back through the woods.  
  
The middle pixie blinked, staring after them..."THEY'RE GETTING AWAY YOU  
  
FRACKEN WINGED GOBLINS!"  
  
The other two were silenced.  
  
"Ooo, that was cold," The third blinked.  
  
The middle pixie rolled her eyes, "Come on then!"  
  
They all took off and cut Lily and Wolf off before they could even reach the edge of the  
  
river.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" A crystal rolled past unnoticed and stopped  
  
behind Lily and Wolf.  
  
The first pixie glanced to it, looking back up and whispering to her two sisters, warning  
  
them that 'he who must not be named' was near.  
  
"And where do you think you are going?"  
  
The three pixies disappeared in a small puff of pink smoke as a accented voice came from  
  
behind Lily and Wolf.  
  
"Uh...No where!"  
  
"Nowhere?" The voice had changed, it was scratchier now and less distinct in the murky  
  
swamp air.  
  
They turned to see a strange creature that stood on two spindly legs that bent and were  
  
attached, not to a body, but to a head that looked mush like a goblin's only simpler  
  
and...greener....but only stood a few feet tall.  
  
"A muck monster?! Yiiikes." Wolf bit down on his hand, backing away slightly.  
  
Lily blinked and tilted her head to the side to stare at the creature for a moment. It didn't  
  
seem harmless, then again Lily lived in somewhat a protective dome that shielded her  
  
from believing that people or a animal or monster of any kind could do harm to her  
  
purposely.  
  
On the other hand, Wolf knew all to well the dangers of this swamp, this whole labyrinth  
  
in fact, was one giant deathtrap according to him.  
  
Lily giggled slightly as she looked to Wolf, "You're not scared of this little thing are  
  
you?"  
  
"I'll have you know that that 'little thing' can expand its mouth to whatever size of its  
  
prey and has about sixteen rows of teeth especially evolved to chop, chew, and  
  
completely destroy whatever happens to cross it, and I personally don't favor being  
  
dinner!" He huffed, still glancing warily at the muck monster every few seconds.  
  
"Um...That's right, no where at all-HEHE." Wolf got shifty eyed, looking  
  
down at it.  
  
"Nowhere?"  
  
"Nowhere?!"  
  
"Nowhere?!?!"  
  
The muck monster had grinned evilly at first, showing teeth in razor sharp rows in its  
  
mouth, its mouth in all being a small black hole, so to speak, from which no one would  
  
return.  
  
Lily blinked and Wolf's mouth dropped open as the muck monster evolved into 'he who  
  
must not be named' right in front of them.  
  
Jareth smiled smugly and stared at them, stepping forward as Lily inched closer to Wolf,  
  
feeling much more vulnerable now, as you could imagine.  
  
"I had heard that the pixies failed to do their duty in this swamp only moments ago, so I  
  
figured that since you have escaped from the oubliette and I have no further use for you  
  
now that Sarah is lured into my plans...I should have to dispose of you quickly and  
  
discreetly."  
  
"Uh-"Wolf raised a finger from behind Lily for a moment to speak, but was interrupted  
  
again by Jareth.  
  
"-I'll hand you over to a good friend of mine..."  
  
He took from behind his back the crystal ball and tossed it into the air, catching it, "Don't  
  
worry, it's not some cliché Hansel and Gretel scenario now is it? This should be far more  
  
entertaining..." He said, tossing the crystal sphere into the air once more.  
  
Wolf and Lily's eyes followed it as it expanded almost cloud-like and they appeared once  
  
more to be in the swamp.  
  
"YIKES!" Wolf twitched, practically jumping on Lily as he looked to a small, rotted old  
  
cottage that sat in the mist of the deepest darkest part of the swamp which happened to be  
  
directly in front of them.  
  
"Huff Puff..." Wolf said in a delighted tone as he looked to a mushroom patch growing  
  
near the side of the house next to a pond of swamp water, placed right by a glowing fire  
  
and two conveniently placed sitting logs.  
  
Hansel and Gretel, meet Wolf and Lily.  
  
Author's Notes: AHHHH! That was a looong chappie, 7 pages! I'm so proud - Teehee! Did ya like it? I know it's inspiring so many....You know you love me! R & R chop-chop! 


	5. The Doorman's HalfMap

Title: Surrender Your Heart  
  
By: Alias: Chica  
  
Disclaimer: Did not! Am not! I just came back to get me property! o.O –shakes the little contribution box- Chingy?  
  
Author's Notes: Ooooo, this chappie ish gonna have some SPICYYY! O.o But nothing too serious. We wouldn't want you Jareth fangirls to knock yourselves out on a sharp and/or blunt object while swooning now would we? Okies okies so this chappie isn't gonna be spicy really...at all....but you'll see what I have planned for the next one! [insert evil laugh here]  
  
Chapter 5: The Doorman's Half-Map  
  
---The Labyrinth---  
  
Jack, Sarah and Oona looked around in the darkness, all three holding the map out in  
  
front of them.  
  
The doorman had been there a moment ago, but once their eyes had wandered back to the  
  
map he had disappeared in an instant.  
  
They wiped the puzzled expressions off of their faces.  
  
"We should get going."  
  
Jack blinked as Oona and Sarah headed back to the golden gate that was somewhat  
  
visible in the almost pitch black surrounding them, but as they came closer they realized  
  
that it was a door no longer, but a dead end, like many parts of the labyrinth it was  
  
changing this very moment....right in front of Jack's eyes.  
  
"Is it...moving?"  
  
The girl and the faerie settled their gaze back on Jack who was still standing with the map  
  
in his hands.  
  
Oona flew over and landed softly on his shoulder, illuminating the map so that they could  
  
all see as Sarah peered over Jack's shoulder.  
  
The map was different from the last time when the doorman had given it to them only  
  
moments ago. The door that was on the side of the map from where they were standing  
  
had disappeared along with the actual door itself. Many of the walls on the outskirts of  
  
the labyrinth were moving and connecting with others almost constantly.  
  
Jack put a finger on the parchment to the right of the cave they were in, gesturing to a  
  
tunnel leading out to "THE HEDGE MAZES", as it said it bolded letters above the  
  
twisting and turning hedge walls.  
  
All three of them looked over to the wall where the tunnel supposedly started, but the  
  
wall was as blank as the one behind them from whence they had came. Sarah was getting  
  
quite frustrated with the labyrinth, considering the only thing that was keeping her from  
  
finding her own way out was....  
  
A little voice went off in Sarah's head screaming:  
  
Example, cause: Conscience  
  
Effect: Getting sent into this fucking maze to search blindly around for a princess at the center when even down looks up.  
  
Conclusion: Karma, it's a bitch.  
  
"There's gotta be some kind of opening, I mean, it's on the map isn't it?" Sarah said,  
  
blinking and still staring at the wall as confused as Jack.  
  
Oona looked back to the map for something to help, a lever to pull or a trap door to  
  
trigger and as she landed on the paper softly her eyes grew wide and she tilted her head to  
  
the side, not really comprehending how fast the labyrinth did change.  
  
"I don't believe it, the tunnel is gone!" Oona's mouth dropped open as she slapped her  
  
hands to her hips, still awestruck at the map, getting slightly temperamental.  
  
Sarah patted on the wall, determined to find some secret passage to the tunnel while  
  
tuning out the faerie.  
  
Jack blinked, having almost the same expression on his face as Oona.  
  
"Sarah...I-It moved."  
  
She turned slowly and walked back to them, taking the map from Jack's hands and  
  
holding it out in front of Oona so that the light shone through the parchment and she  
  
could see the half-map more clearly, focusing in on where they stood and-  
  
"The Tunnel!"  
  
Sarah blinked looking over at a large opening behind her, although it had indeed moved.  
  
Moved to the wall left of it, that is.  
  
As they stepped toward the mouth of the tunnel Sarah looked into it. It seemed even  
  
darker than the doorman's cave, even though that seemed virtually impossible also.  
  
Jack and Oona followed up behind Sarah as they started to walk to the opening, figuring  
  
that it was their only way out of this god forsaken cavern and it didn't really matter what  
  
was at the other end now.  
  
Then, as Sarah reached the threshold of the tunnel entrance, it disappeared.  
  
All three of their jaws dropped.  
  
Sarah stood in mid-step with wide eyes thinking that she could have easily lost a foot  
  
then and there and jumped back, huddling near Jack as they all backed to the very center  
  
of the room and turned to the newfound tunnel opening that was on the opposite side,  
  
obviously where it had moved to.  
  
Sarah decided to take the chance and ran at the entrance to the tunnel, or where it  
  
currently resided and was soon greeted by a stone wall.  
  
Jack jumped forward and Oona glared over her shoulder at the tunnel's newest location.  
  
Jack looked at Sarah, who had fallen back and hit her head, contemplating a concussion.  
  
She smiled stupidly up at him, "Look at all the pretty birdies, mommy! But why is Eric  
  
here? Tell him to go back to Ariel!"  
  
Sarah waved her finger at Jack and then started waving them both rhythmically as if  
  
directing a symphony while singing loudly and horribly, might I add, "The cat's in the  
  
cradle and the man in the moon...um...something, something, something-and we'll get  
  
together then, son, we'll get together theeeeeeennnnnn! Ohhh! The cat's-"  
  
Jack covered her mouth as raised a finger to his lips, gesturing the same over to Oona  
  
who held her hands to her ears, draining out Sarah's singing with the typical kindergarten  
  
'lalalalala,laaalalalala'.  
  
"Listen." Jack peered into the tunnel's darkness as they all stood up slowly. Sarah shook  
  
her head lightly, snapping out of her little spell and turned to the tunnel's opening, which  
  
had finally stopped moving. Even Oona had stopped her constant babbling, the way  
  
faeries naturally are, to listen intently.  
  
It was a strange sound at first. A low rumbling.  
  
The sound gradually grew louder and louder as it came closer to them.  
  
Sarah froze.  
  
She recognized that sound from back in the city.  
  
A blinding light was searching through the darkness as the ear-shattering sound of a  
  
steam train boomed throughout the tunnel and cave.  
  
"RUN!" Sarah screamed at the other two, spinning around.  
  
"RUN WHERE?!" Oona shook violently and glinged onto Jack's shoulder.  
  
They all looked back to the tunnel, shielding their eyes with both hands as the light  
  
illuminated the whole cavern, now feet away from them.  
  
Sarah screamed. 


	6. What Women Want

Title: Surrender Your Heart  
  
By: Alias: Chica  
  
Disclaimer: Dis-fricken-claimer! Grooowweeeelll! If you keep reading these I will have to suspend you head first into the bog of eternal stench...before you can blink o.O  
  
Author's Notes: SPICEH!!!!!!!! At the end that is, mwhahaahMWAHAHAHA!  
  
Chapter 6: What Women Want  
  
---The Swamp---  
  
Wolf laughed out loud, pausing as he slapped a hand over his mouth but failed to halt his  
  
laughter as he burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
Lily stared at the fire in front of them, situating herself better on the sitting log and smiled  
  
widely, humming to herself and enjoying la la land as she placed the tin mug on the  
  
ground beside the pond from whence the liquid inside it came.  
  
"You know something Wolf?" She crossed her arms and leaned to the left, resting her  
  
head on Wolf's shoulder.  
  
Wolf picked at the firewood, "Yes, Lily, Lily old buddy old chum, Lileh my friiieeend?"  
  
He sing-songed back, taking another drink from his mug and setting it down next to  
  
Lily's.  
  
"I-I respect you....You are a nice person and I respect you...for that." She smiled  
  
stupidly, picking up the mug and taking a few sips.  
  
"Hey...You're not supposed to be drinking that, didn't you hear what they said?"  
  
"Well, you're one to talk," she said, giggling profusely and gesturing toward his cup of  
  
swamp water.  
  
"Ohhh...hehe..." He scratched his ear and hummed softly, then looked to Lily again as  
  
his eyes flashed amber yellow...  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"You are a beautiful person. N-not just on the inside, but on the outside and I looove  
  
you, you angel you, heheHEHE."  
  
"Now, I don't think I've had enough swamp water to allow that kind of talk."  
  
Wolf let out a soft whimper like a puppy, pouting to Lily.  
  
She laughed, looking down and covering her mouth.  
  
"I swear, you are such like a lil puppy I never had. I assume you're going to lick me now  
  
and beg?"  
  
Just when Wolf was about to give that a rather vulgar remark, he blinked, tilting his head  
  
to the side and glancing around as if searching for something.  
  
"Do you hear that?"  
  
Lily straightened up, listening intently to the surrounding area but only hear the low  
  
moans of animals and the hooting of a white snowy owl that flew past them overhead.  
  
Lily gave the owl a wary glance and looked back to Wolf, "Hear what?"  
  
"Some one is...singing."  
  
Lily blinked, giving Wolf a look like he had recently broken out of an insane asylum.  
  
Then she heard the faintest soft humming just before it was taken by a swift breeze.  
  
'Ohhh thinking about our younger years....it was only you and me....we were young and  
  
wild and free...'  
  
"This has got to be Sarah." Wolf said, scratching his ear again.  
  
Lily looked to Wolf questioningly, "Sarah? What has she got to do with this?"  
  
"Well...the labyrinth changes along with the people in it, you see. It's constantly creating  
  
new challenges based on its occupants' weaknesses and strengths....It's unbelievably  
  
hard to beat...and I think that Sarah is channeling something from her world. She didn't  
  
come from the 10 kingdoms you know..."  
  
Lily nodded, listening carefully once more and not even paying attention as to how it was  
  
that Wolf even knew about Sarah.  
  
Then they heard the singing again, but a little louder now...  
  
'Nooow nothing can take you away from me....We've been down that road before...but  
  
that's over now...You keep me comin' back for more...'  
  
They both spun around to the source of the melody and their jaws both dropped, staring,  
  
dumbfounded.  
  
Still staring oblivious to anything else, they tilted their heads to the side, to make sure  
  
that they hadn't gone insane. Wouldn't you if you were gazing directly upon-  
  
"Singing mushrooms?" Lily said as Wolf flinched slightly.  
  
---The Doorman's Cave---  
  
Sarah quickly picked herself up, getting back to her feet, eyes still wide as her face came  
  
inches from the shining blades of the cleaners.  
  
She jumped back, clinging to Jack's arm as he led her behind him.  
  
"Ohhh, not again! Con-fraggeda!!" A sharp and shrill voice came from behind the  
  
cleaners as a goblin with a metal helmet covering his features stepped out from behind it  
  
after swinging his leg over what appeared to be a small bicycle. The bicycle had one front  
  
wheel and two tiny back ones that were connected to many gears and shifts on the back  
  
of the huge gong-shaped shield to which torture devices of all kinds were attached to.  
  
Jack blinked and glanced back too see if everyone was okay. Oona tilted her head to the  
  
side, studying the creature as it repeated curses under its breath.  
  
The goblin jumped up and down for a moment as al watched it, wide eyed. He shook his  
  
fist at the cleaners and hit the small contraption in front of the bicycle that appeared to be  
  
the engine, resulting in a huge puff of smoke billowing out from it.  
  
"CON FRAGGIDA!!" The goblin repeated, turning to them and lowering his fists, finally  
  
acknowledging their presence.  
  
"Stay back!" Jack warned the creature as it stepped forward.  
  
The goblin blinked and chuckled for a moment, "I'm not going to hurt youz!" It replied,  
  
flipping open the knight-like visor on its helmet to reveal two shining black eyes, goblin  
  
eyes, but kind ones nevertheless.  
  
Sarah looked it up and down, then swallowed the lump in her throat. The goblin didn't look like it could hurt her even if it tried, but she was still a little shaken from the close encounter with the cleaners moments before.  
  
She steadied her voice, looking down at him, "You...aren't going to tell Jareth? You're not tricking us are you?"  
  
"SHHH!"  
  
The goblin interrupted her, glancing to the sides warily.  
  
"Honestly, girl, have you ever known a time when saying 'he who must NOT be  
  
named's' name has brought upon you anything good?!"  
  
"But...aren't you one of Ja-...the goblin king's servants? One of his goblins? You  
  
know," Sarah looked extremely confused, but the goblin looked at her as a 1st grader  
  
might look at a calculus question, mouth dropped, eye twitching.  
  
"Hell no! What did you expect?! It's more than likely that everyone you will meet inside  
  
the labyrinth, that it's at the castle or the goblin city will be a rouge. Most creatures are  
  
held here against their will as prisoners and forced to do the dirty work so that the goblin  
  
king can sit on his ass all day while I am up here having to clear out this baka tunnel  
  
13/7!"  
  
Sarah smiled lightly.  
  
"So you're stuck in here too?" Oona looked to the goblin.  
  
"You're a clever one!" He said sarcastically, to which Oona sent a look of daggers.  
  
"Er...What's your name?" Sarah inquired, hoping to interrupt it before Oona did some  
  
major damage to the smart-assed goblin.  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"Well, we can't really go around saying, 'hey you' all the time."  
  
The goblin smirked, although the three of them couldn't see it.  
  
"Arigon..."  
  
"Do you know the way to the castle at the center of the labyrinth, we need to save some  
  
one who was captured and taken there." Jack spoke up as Oona still eyed the goblin  
  
suspiciously.  
  
"Nope."  
  
The trio sighed.  
  
"But I do know a way out of this tunnel."  
  
They all looked back up, beaming at him.  
  
---The Swamp---  
  
"Yea, that's right." Said one of the mushrooms.  
  
Each fungus had a special character to their face. It reminded Wolf of the hands in all the  
  
oubliettes of the labyrinth, for he knew it well indeed. They each had red tops with white  
  
spots on them, looking rather delicious to cook in with an omelette.  
  
"Youz guyz got a problem with that? Cause we can slice you! We'll-" Interrupted  
  
another rather scratchily, sounding much like a mob boss. It was only to be interrupted by  
  
another mushroom, "He means to say, wouldn't you go for some fried mushroom- cabobs  
  
right about now?"  
  
All the other mushrooms 'yea'd in agreement, trying to coax Lily and Wolf into eating  
  
them a little too obviously.  
  
"Ohhh no! No no no no no." Wolf waved his finger at them like he was scolding a child,  
  
"We are not going to eat you, we heard the pixies loud and clear."  
  
"Oh come on, we're harmless! We're tasty and harmless!"  
  
Lily blinked, "Now now, we have to listen to the nice pixies or they might throw us to the  
  
eeevil witch!" She waved her fingers as if telling a ghost story at  
  
the...talking mushrooms.  
  
"Oh please! PLEEEAAASE! We're sooo deicious, promise we won't do a thing to ya."  
  
"Thas' ri'! Wouldn't you love us with some creamy cheese? Eh? Ehhhh?"  
  
A small dish of fondue style cheese appeared in front of them as they blinked.  
  
Wolf licked his lips, looking up at the mushrooms, "Well, you see I'm not really into the  
  
whole non-meat diet...I'm...a avid carnivore." A smirk crossed his face for a moment as  
  
he eyed the mushrooms.  
  
"Ohhh, well then you might want to have a mushroom and cheese and...bacon  
  
omelette?"  
  
Wolf glanced down to find a tray of bacon sliced up before him and cooked rare.  
  
"Huff puff," he whimpered softly, saying it with a hint of pleasure. Heaven was a wolf  
  
and his meat.  
  
Lily smiled also, "Hm...omelette de fromage..." She looked up at Wolf, biting her lip  
  
with that innocent and playful look in her eyes.  
  
Wolf glanced over at her and they both looked back at the mushrooms, saying at the same  
  
exact time, "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a bite!"  
  
Looking to each other, they giggled and started plucking mushrooms from the ground.  
  
Grabbing two sticks off of the ground and shedding them of extra small limbs, Wolf  
  
speared the mushrooms with them and gave one to Lily as the heated them over the fire,  
  
holding the cheese over also so that it could melt more.  
  
As soon as the food was done Lily and Wolf munched down on the omelettes they had  
  
prepared, feeling their eyelids get heavier slowly.  
  
The mushrooms sang the song softly as Lily and Wolf laid back, starting to drift to sleep.  
  
"Baby you're all that I want...when you're lyin' here in my arms....I'm findin' it hard to  
  
believe....we're in heaven..."  
  
Just as their eyes closed completely a dark figure approached them from the cottage...  
  
---The Tunnel---  
  
Sarah, Jack, and Arigon walked down the tunnel followed by a hovering, smaller version  
  
of Oona instead of her 'ball of light' regular appearance.  
  
Arigon stopped and the followers came to a halt behind him, looking up in the direction  
  
that he had at the ceiling of the tunnel where a circular opening was covered by a twisting  
  
steel handle door of the same shape.  
  
"There, now if some one could give me a lift we should be near the orchard by now..."  
  
Just as Jack was stepping forward to give the goblin a boost to the opening, everyone  
  
froze at the sight of a crystal ball rolling down the tunnel ground.  
  
The only words Arigon could udder were, "Oh shit..."  
  
The four of them watched as the crystal stopped, shattering like a bubble as it hit the side  
  
of an outstretched black leather boot.  
  
A smile graced the goblin king's lips as her stepped forward from the darkness of the  
  
tunnel and toward Sarah who backed slightly behind Jack.  
  
Jareth chuckled lightly and took Sarah by the arms, spinning her around and into his  
  
grasp, then pushed her back against a wall with one had by her head just as he had done  
  
the year before and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Sarah. You have indeed defied me." He said with a wry smile. The sound of his voice  
  
made her shudder as he bore holes into her head, staring at the way he was.  
  
Sarah refused to give him any sign that she was afraid of him and stared blankly, almost  
  
looking through him.  
  
"You're just a spoiled sport now aren't you?" She spat at him, only making him grin  
  
wider, quite like the cat who ate the canary.  
  
"I'm not one for losing...not my game in my labyrinth...not you..."  
  
"You never lost me Jareth..."  
  
His smile almost faded and he was, by some miracle, speechless for a moment.  
  
"I was never yours..." Sarah finished, rather proud of herself with the look on the goblin  
  
king's face that assured her she had pissed him off.  
  
He leaned in closer to her, his lips inches away from her ear as he turned, leaning closer  
  
still, and whispered to her, "You are mine...and you cannot change that fact...you cannot  
  
steal what is rightfully mine...surrender your heart to me Sarah and I can give you  
  
everything..."  
  
Sarah's knees weakened as she felt his hot breath on her neck...she knew that she wanted  
  
him more than anything...but then again, it's not having what you want, it's wanting  
  
what you already have. She knew well also that she could have him...by any means what  
  
'have him' suggests...she could be happy...but she was not ready to surrender herself  
  
that easily.  
  
"H-human hearts d-don't work that way, Jareth..." Sarah said, stumbling over her words  
  
and turning her gaze away from him.  
  
He scowled and took her chin with his hand, gently forcing her to look him in the eyes.  
  
"What do you want, Sarah?"  
  
Her lips parted, noticing her heavy breathing as she could hear her heart pounding in her  
  
chest, her cheeks burning red as he stepped back and brushed against her, fading away.  
  
What did she want?   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes: Hehe...I promised spiceh...and I delivered! 


	7. Hell Hath No Fury

Title: Surrender Your Heart  
  
By: Alias: Chica  
  
Disclaimer: What did I say, Damn it?! . Hehe...just kidding, I'm not mad......DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!...Please? o.O  
  
Author's Notes: Yea, bet you liked the spicy eh? Came back for more huh? Well TOO BAD! Hehe. No spiceh till the next chappie, that is if you will give me a fricken break and review! Ta ta  
  
Chapter 7: Hell Hath No Fury  
  
---The Swamp---  
  
The dark figure came into light as Lily and Wolf froze, turning around to see the creature.  
  
The two stirred and opened their eyes, gazing up at the figure.  
  
Wolf dropped his mushroom bacon-cabob.  
  
A woman stood before them.  
  
The woman had long golden blonde hair that was pulled up in a high ponytail, with long  
  
bangs hanging down by her face and touching her almost flawless skin that seemed to  
  
glow. Her eyes were a shining silver and her ears were pointed, that of an elven maiden.  
  
A bow and arrows were slung over her shoulder on a leather strap. She had on a blue  
  
piece of silken cloth covering her chest that showed off her mid-drift quite well and a  
  
white cloth tied around her hips that held up a short skirt that hugged to her slender figure  
  
and slit at the left side, exposing her whole leg up to her waistline.  
  
Wolf's tongue nearly fell out of his mouth as his jaw dropped.  
  
"Who are you?" The woman demanded.  
  
"I-I'm Lily...and this is Wolf." Lily stammered, standing up.  
  
"Who are you?" Wolf said, looking her over again and standing up too.  
  
"My name is Lilith. Who I am is another story entirely...Why are you here?" "Uh..." Wolf stammered, still trying to get the words out as he stared at Lilith up and  
  
down. Could you really blame him?  
  
"Right now we are trying to find a way out of this swamp...ours is also a long story..."  
  
Then it hit her.  
  
'Who I am is another story entirely...' the words echoed in her head.  
  
'She must be the...witch...things aren't always as they seem...'  
  
Lily's eyes grew wider and she jumped to her feet, taking Wolf with her as she grabbed  
  
his arm.  
  
"You won't trick us...we know who you really are now." Lily narrowed her eyes at the  
  
woman.  
  
Wolf blinked, "We do?"  
  
"We do." She replied, still staring warily at her.  
  
Lilith looked Lily over and then smiled, holding back a laugh.  
  
"Oh, I see...I'm not who you think I am."  
  
"Who are you then?"  
  
"I am certainly not the swamp witch, I can tell you that much," she replied, as if reading  
  
Lily's mind.  
  
Lily was a bit confused now. She looked over to the cottage and back to her.  
  
"Witch is in the basement." She said, gesturing toward the house. "But I wouldn't go  
  
down there if I were half as scared of this place as you are."  
  
"I am not afraid...I just...didn't know what to think. Things-"  
  
"Aren't always as they seem. Yes, I've been there before and I remember it vividly. I  
  
want to forget although I cannot."  
  
"Could you tell us your story?"  
  
Lilith sighed and sat down by them as Lily did the same, taking the bow and arrows off  
  
the sling over her shoulder and placing it down on the ground and laying a had over them,  
  
crossing her legs.  
  
"Elves are an ancient race. We are peaceful but great warriors and wish for unity in the  
  
in-between worlds. What they do in the Aboveground and in the Sub- Underground  
  
worlds is their business and we o not take kindly to bloody war broken out for no reason  
  
at all..." Lily and Wolf leaned in, listening intently to Lilith. She spoke her words with  
  
passion.  
  
"...You see...the king of the goblins had stolen my heart in the golden ages of the forest  
  
when goblins and faeries and elves had lived together....but after the war between worlds  
  
he would no longer speak to me...he pledged war against my people in the 7th kingdom  
  
after being banished to the far corner...and he will pay for what he has done..."  
  
The elven maiden tightened her grip on her bow.  
  
Wolf smiled playfully at her, "Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn."  
  
"Indeed." She said, glancing up at him and smiling half-heartedly.  
  
Lilith paused for a moment and blinked, glancing at a furry something waving back and  
  
forth behind Wolf.  
  
"What is that?" She said, tilting her head to the side.  
  
Wolf's eyes bulged for a moment as her grabbed it and lifted himself briefly, sitting back  
  
down on whatever it was he was trying so hard to hide.  
  
Lily also caught a glimpse of it.  
  
"What was that, Wolf?"  
  
"N-nothing." He scratched his ear, whimpering slightly.  
  
Lilith smiled maliciously and reached under him, pulling out his-  
  
"You have a tail?" Lily said, smiling slightly and trying not to laugh while poking at it.  
  
Wolf yelped as Lilith pulled his tail out and rubbed his ass, "Hey that hurt."  
  
Lilith laughed a little, covering her mouth.  
  
"Yes..." He looked down.  
  
"Why were you trying to hide it from us?" Lilith said, tilting her head to the side showing  
  
hanging hoops silver earrings on her pointed elf ears.  
  
"Well...people don't usually welcome...a werewolf, ya know..and since I just met you I  
  
didn't want that to be a first impression..." He sighed and then Lilith smiled sweetly at  
  
him, lifting his chin to look at her.  
  
"I've delt with worse, believe me." He grinned wolfishly and sat back up straight.  
  
"I think we better get going. The swamp witch may be rotting downstairs but I wouldn't  
  
want to be stuck here after dark."  
  
"But the sun is already going down. We might not make it and end up even deeper into  
  
the swamp." Lily pointed out, looking to wolf.  
  
"Yea...but where are we gonna stay?" Wolf asked, turning his attention to the two girls.  
  
Lilith smirked and turned her head to the right, so Lily and Wolf did the same only to  
  
find that they were staring directly at the swamp witch's cottage.  
  
Wolf blinked, "Ohhhh no! No way in seven hells am I going in...there!" He said pointing  
  
to the cottage and blinking again in surprise, then stomping his foot and following after  
  
the other two who were already walking inside the house.  
  
The girls pulled open the rotted wood door together and the house shook with it, then  
  
walked casually inside as if there wasn't a thing to be afraid of.  
  
Wolf mumbled incoherently to himself as he followed after them hesitantly and only a  
  
few words were audible, "...Are all women like this or just the ones I know?..."  
  
"Oh come on," said Lilith in a mock-exasperated sigh acting as if she was tired of him.  
  
"I'm not going to help you two defeat Jareth if I have to listen to you bitch the whole  
  
time we're running this maze...and remember that's 13 hours..."  
  
She felt around in the darkness and her hands rested upon a candelabra and she snapped  
  
her fingers, emitting a flame from them and lit the candle.  
  
Lily stared at the flame in awe for a moment whispering, "Elven magic...You're going to  
  
help us?" She blinked, looking back to Lilith.  
  
The elven maiden nodded, "It's polite to give credit where credit is due and I'd say the  
  
goblin king needs some personal payback for what he's done..."  
  
The room was illuminated as all of the other candelabras lit themselves, by magic of  
  
course, once the one candle had been lit.  
  
"Hm....convenient." Wolf said, letting his eyes adjust to the light.  
  
They all looked around the small house, or what was left of it and Lily gasped lightly  
  
It looked like a regular abandoned cottage apart from one enormous black cauldron in the  
  
corner and you typical shelves full of spell books and glass colored bottles and jars of  
  
god-knows-what.  
  
Wolf's eyes grew wide and the two women had to grab him by his shirt and hold him  
  
back from running out the door as he kept saying things like, "No way! There is about a  
  
snowball's chance in hell that I am staying here for more than three minutes! I've had my  
  
share of this creepy death trap. I'm outta here! I don't want to hear any more things that  
  
go bump in the night, I'm through!!"  
  
After they gave one last heave to pull him away from the doorway he jerked back and  
  
upon turning around, fell on top of Lilith so that their eyes met and locked.  
  
Lilith blushed slightly and blinked as they still gazed at one another.  
  
Lily stared at them for a moment, speechless. The phrase 'Love is in the Air' came to  
  
mind and she tried to hide a smile.  
  
Then just as Lily was about to interrupt, Wolf's hand slid down casually to Lilith's  
  
waist...then a little further south...  
  
"LECHER!"  
  
Wolf staggered as they both stood up, a red mark on his cheek that was shaped exactly  
  
like Lilith's hand.  
  
Lily giggled like a schoolgirl as Lilith sat down in the farthest corner from  
  
Wolf and sat down next to her as they all readied to go to sleep.  
  
"He's not really that bad once you get to know him, Lilith."  
  
"Lily, how long have you known Wolf?" She said, raising a brow and turning her head to  
  
the human girl that sat beside her on one of the blankets that they had found in the  
  
cupboards.  
  
"Er..." Lily blinked, smiling a little, "Well...A few hours maybe..." She looked down.  
  
Lilith sighed and smirked, "Yea...that's what I mean."  
  
"But really he isn't."  
  
"Okay, I'll take your word for it..." Lily smiled thinking she finally got through to her.  
  
"...But I am still not sleeping anywhere near him..." Lilith smiled lightly, closing her  
  
eyes and leaning back on the wall. Lily sighed and leaned back too, giving up.  
  
A sudden extremely loud crash of thunder sounded out. Lily and Lilith jumped, both  
  
yelling out at the same time.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!"  
  
"AAAAHHHH!"  
  
They scrambled to their feet and practically leaped over to Wolf who smiled as Lilith  
  
clung to his side, looking out of the window that had burst open with the rain pouring in.  
  
The hooting of an owl could be heard faintly out side and the window shut almost  
  
instantly and Lily's heavy breathing calmed. Lilith relaxed slightly and noticed her  
  
position. She blinked and tried to back up a few inches, seeing as she was pressing up  
  
against him, her cheeks turning crimson red.  
  
A flash of lightning lit up the few windows in the cottage and she scooted back to him.  
  
A few moments later everyone had drifted off to sleep, thinking it safe now that they  
  
were out of the swamp, so to speak.  
  
Wolf smiled watching the girls sleep silently.  
  
Wolf placed a chaste kiss on Lilith's forehead, which was a huge act of chivalry on his  
  
part, considering his...wolf-ness and the amazing amount of sexual frustration built up  
  
that he flaunted almost playfully...  
  
Only a minute late her eyes fluttered open and she happened to find his hand sneaking  
  
down south once again. She blinked and raised her hand.  
  
"LECHER!!" 


	8. Amber Skies and Dragon Eyes

Title: Surrender Your Heart  
  
By: Alias: Chica  
  
Disclaimer:............twitches some........SHUT UP ALL OF YOU-JUST SHUT UP! hits head repeatedly  
  
Author's Notes: I've been having writer's block for a few weeks, gr, on account of my friend's writer's block. Damn you Brittney! jk.....or am I? O.o  
  
Chapter 8: Amber Skies and Dragon eyes  
  
Jack, Oona, and Arigon were dead silent as the four of them climbed up the ladder.  
  
The tension was killing Sarah. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.  
  
She couldn't explain what had happened and, had she worked up the courage to say  
  
something, anything, she wouldn't know how to explain it in the first place. Nothing  
  
came to mind and 'I'm in love with Jareth' didn't seem too appealing.  
  
Arigon climbed out first and helped her up.  
  
Sarah looked at the ground when a loud crack of lighting was heard and all four of them  
  
jumped.  
  
Sarah, Jack, and Oona looked up at the sky, wide eyed.  
  
The sky was as black as coal with a dark purple spiral reaching to the heavens at the point  
  
of an even sinister appearing castle with jagged edges of jet black stone, looking as if it  
  
had been carved from coal by the hands of the devil, its appearance could make anyone  
  
go completely silent. Not that the surrounding area was any less than dead quiet...dead...  
  
"Amlug Ardh," whispered Arigon, more to himself than to the others.  
  
"How could we end up in the Dragon Realm?" Jack fixated his gaze on the goblin, to  
  
which Arigon smiled, "You have many talents, Jack of the Wood..."  
  
Sarah blinked, looking to them as another bolt of lighting shot through the sky.  
  
"Dragon Realm?"  
  
"S'right...Jack here can speak Elvish...you all best stay close together, lest we be ripped  
  
to pieces by one of the queen's subjects."  
  
Oona gulped.  
  
"Oh, and fairy," he said, turning to Oona, "Shut up. Dragons and Shadow Demons hate  
  
shrill, squeaky noises."  
  
He smirked as he turned back around and Jack held Oona back with two fingers.  
  
Around the castle grew a thick briar patch, encircling it in a shadowy gate.  
  
"To keep them in, a spell cast upon the Kingdom. Not in sleep but in death, the soulless  
  
shall walk forever in its halls..."  
  
Arigon pushed his way through the bushes, as he walked, tunnel vision-ed, through the  
  
gnarled trees and up to the winding path that lead to the top of the cliff  
  
where tall iron gates were entangled in the briar.  
  
No one could do much of anything but follow him closely and listen carefully. Although  
  
what they were hearing did not promise them a safe passage through the gates.  
  
"...Speak not a word in hallowed grounds.. What once was is now lost. The ground is  
  
hardened. The air intoxicated. The water tainted. Hallowed ground it is no more. Painful  
  
death is at your door. Lie awake inside the ground and join the dead on grounds so foul."  
  
"Sounds promising," commented Sarah as they reached the gates.  
  
"Indeed." Arigon looked to the right of the gate at a stone gargoyle, wings stretched out,  
  
staring menacingly at them.  
  
"How do we get in?" Jack whispered, as if the smallest of wrong motions would signal  
  
the go for a feeding, considering the dark shadows that crossed the ground.  
  
Above the four flew dragons. Not one, not two, not three. Not five. Not six. Not seven.  
  
Not Eight. Not Nine. Not Ten. Not Eleven. But the most feared number in all of the 9  
  
kingdoms. Thirteen of course. Thirteen scaly, brown dragons circled them like vultures.  
  
The sight of these dragons would have made your blood run cold.  
  
They were not dragons that you might find in a fairy tale.  
  
They were...unique.  
  
Each dragon had two horns growing from the sides of its head, spiraling like the sky  
  
above.  
  
Talons retracted from their scaly hands, opening and closing to rip a man in two easily.  
  
Their necks were long and spiked with horn-like scales.  
  
Razor sharp teeth sprang from the roof of their mouth, encircling their jaws in a slender,  
  
needle like shape. Rows and rows of these needles rested in the beasts' mouths. They  
  
would not swallow you, but crush you in their mouth, sending hundreds of spikes through  
  
your body. Unfortunately for their prey, thousands of years of evolution since the golden  
  
ages left the needle-teeth in all the right positions to keep you alive long enough to feel as  
  
if you were being split in two and burned from the inside out. They enjoyed your pain.  
  
They fed off of it, rather than your body, and your carcass was strewn on the side to leave  
  
to the Shadow Demons, who in turn sucked out your blood, or what was left of it.  
  
Sarah found herself lost in a particular detail.  
  
She was trapped in the pool of light, that of the white eyes of a dragon.  
  
Arigon looked to Sarah and shook her violently out of her daze. She shot daggers at him  
  
for a moment as her eyes clouded over.  
  
Arigon jumped back for a moment and Sarah's chocolate brown eyes cleared to their  
  
normal state.  
  
"Keep your eyes to yourself. Evil has lordship over these lands."  
  
Stone crumbled as the two gargoyles turned their heads to the four of them, staring  
  
malevolently.  
  
"It cannot be seen, cannot be felt, cannot be heard, cannot be smelt. It lies behind stars  
  
and under hills, and inside empty holes it fills. It comes first and follows after, fills empty  
  
hearts, and kills laughter."  
  
Sarah and Jack jumped at the grim voices of the gargoyles and all four stepped back  
  
cautiously. It wasn't a good thing when rocks started talking to you.  
  
"A riddle," said Oona, glancing from the others back to the stone beasts.  
  
Each of them remained quiet for a moment, tracing over the words carefully in their  
  
heads.  
  
"Speak quickly, the omen of death is upon you."  
  
Something about the vibe Sarah was getting from whole place sent little alarms off in her  
  
head to get the hell away from these mock gates of hell.  
  
Although your options seem limited when you're fresh meat in a Kingdom full of hungry,  
  
mutant-morphed dragons.  
  
"It cannot be seen, cannot be felt...fills empty holes....kills laughter..." Sarah whispered.  
  
Flashback  
  
A woman with long raven black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and fair pale skin sat rocking  
  
in a wooden chair holding a child in her arms.  
  
The woman sang softly as she rocked with the brown eyed girl, who looked no older than  
  
four.  
  
"It cannot be seen, cannot be felt, cannot be heard, cannot be smelt. It lies behind stars  
  
and under hills, and empty holes it fills. It comes first and follows after, fills empty holes,  
  
kills laughter. Darkness fades as dawn arises. Aroara, aroara, amber skies of gold. Fear  
  
not my child, the darkness is gone, come out from the cupboard and soak in the sun.  
  
Aroara, aroara, amber skies of gold. Fear not my child, the darkness is gone, come out  
  
from the cupboard and soak in the sun..."  
  
End Flashback  
  
Sarah raised her head high to the stone figures and spoke loudly and clearly t the  
  
gargoyles, "Darkness."  
  
Arigon, Jack, and Oona's eyes widened as they glanced from Sarah to the gargoyles,  
  
waiting for an answer. If one could imagine waiting to know whether they would die  
  
slowly and horribly, or rather free passage to a possibly more dangerous castle at the top  
  
of a winding cliff in the middle of a terrible dark storm involving lots of lighting and  
  
thunder. Choices, choices.  
  
The gargoyles simply turned their attention back to the gnarled trees in the dark forest  
  
from whence the four had come from and spoke no longer.  
  
"....Are we dead?" Squeaked Oona, covering her eyes with both tiny hands, sitting on  
  
Jack's shoulder.  
  
"I don't...think so." Replied Arigon, a little confused himself as to what was going, or  
  
had already happened to them.  
  
"That's not good enough!! You don't think-you know!" Yelled Oona, twitching slightly.  
  
Everyone could feel the tension growing as silence consumed them once more.  
  
"I know it was right, I know it was!" Sarah said.  
  
"DARKNESS!" She screamed.  
  
They froze as Sarah's voice echoed through the cliff and the mountains in the distance.  
  
For certain, every dragon, shadow demon, and evil spirit had heard her cry, faint though  
  
it was in the strong wind, it was sure as hell loud enough echoing.  
  
The tall black gates opened slowly, with an iron screech and a graveyard vibe that would  
  
make anyone feel less than welcome.  
  
Sarah looked at Jack. Jack looked at Oona. Oona looked at Arigon. Arigon looked to  
  
them....  
  
They shot through the gates like hell was opening up behind them.  
  
"Might I ask why we are heading straight for the castle?!" Sarah said, between breaths as  
  
they stopped in front of the briar patch, turning their attention to the dragons that were  
  
closing in on them from above.  
  
"Would you rather we stay and be eaten?" Arigon shot a glare at her, getting a bit  
  
frustrated too.  
  
It was then that they realized they were completely trapped.  
  
The way was shut off by the towering thick briar surrounding the castle and the gates  
  
opening to the forest (which hadn't looked too promising from the start) had closed with  
  
a loud clashing, the sound that echoed in their ears as the 'death omen' did indeed wait  
  
for them.  
  
Jack looked around as the others started to panic.  
  
"Follow me!" He shouted, ducking beneath a small opening in the briar as a dragon came  
  
swooping down on them, mouth open to razor sharp teeth.  
  
"What?!" Yelled Sarah as Jack grabbed her arm, pulling her in with him. Arigon  
  
followed, with Oona still clinging to Jack.  
  
The dragon quickly pulled upward and with a loud scream like a banshee, darted through  
  
the sky angrily.  
  
"They cannot reach us here." Jack whispered, gazing up at the dragons.  
  
"B-but they can." Arigon stuttered, raising a finger to hundreds of phantoms in black  
  
cloaks, faces shadowed, gliding over the ground from the forest.  
  
"Shadow Demons..."  
  
Out of luck.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry again for being so...late-ish with this chapter. Take note of the foreboding drum music! HARK! A battle scene approaches.. 


	9. For anyone who cares

For anyone who cares:

I'll soon be continuing writing other fanfictions under:

Lilith of Lothlorien

Also on FictionPress. (If I ever get around to the first chapter on this thing :3)

You've all been good and faithful to this story, but since feedback is being wasted on the every-day JarethxSarah fics (consisting of that and only that, I mean) solely for the purpose of having Jareth and Sarah 'get it on', I'll be broadening my horizons and kicking Brittney's ass. Muahahahaha.


End file.
